


God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (somewhat), BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Kissing Practice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: And then, Konoha told Bokuto that Akaashi likes him. Bokuto played it cool, but on the inside his heart was beating too fast and his skin was a little too hot. He assumed he was being played with, as Konoha often liked to do, but Bokuto was truly tired of hiding his feelings for his vice captain; so, he planned to tell Akaashi when he came over.Now, he rememberswhyhe’s been keeping his feelings a secret: because he’s too scared to tell Akaashi.----day nine prompt: kissing practice
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Kudos: 135
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka week ended yesterday and I'm just now posting day 9. whatever its okay. 
> 
> title is from _God Put a Smile Upon Your Face_ by Coldplay!
> 
> hope y'all like this!!

_How am I gonna do this?_

Bokuto sits on the floor of his bedroom, his back against the footboard of his bed with his legs crossed in front of him. His mind is racing with thoughts about how the night ahead of him is going to go, and his head starts pounding in the earliest stages of a headache.

_How am I gonna tell him?_

A couple of days ago, Bokuto and Akaashi had decided to meet up on the night before their practice match so they could discuss game strategies and what the team needs to practice on. It wasn’t a big deal, Akaashi was just going to come and talk for a little about volleyball and then have dinner with Bokuto’s mom and dad. Nothing big.

And then, Konoha told Bokuto that Akaashi likes him. Bokuto played it cool, but on the inside his heart was beating too fast and his skin was a little too hot. He assumed he was being played with, as Konoha often liked to do, but Bokuto was truly tired of hiding his feelings for his vice captain; so, he planned to tell Akaashi when he came over. 

Now, he remembers _why_ he’s been keeping his feelings a secret: because he’s too scared to tell Akaashi.

Bokuto doesn’t want to ruin the strong friendship they’ve formed over the last two years, built on respect and trust. Plus, if Akaashi rejected him, which Bokuto likes to dream that he wouldn’t, the rest of his third year of high school would be _extremely_ awkward. 

But he needs to do it. He needs to be strong and tell his best friend that he likes him _more_ than that. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

_That sounds just like Akaashi,_ Bokuto thinks, and his eyes snap open when he realizes that’s because it _is_ Akaashi. Sure enough, Akaashi stands in Bokuto’s doorway, staring at Bokuto with a look of half-concern, half-amusement. 

“Sure, just let yourself in,” Bokuto grins, getting to his feet and straightening his shirt. 

“Your parents told me you were up here,” Akaashi says, taking off his club jacket and laying it on top of Bokuto’s desk chair. 

“Did my mom say anything about how long until dinner there is?” 

Akaashi grins. “She said she hasn’t started making it yet.”

“That gives us at least two hours,” Bokuto laughs, taking a seat on his bed. Akaashi follows, sitting down in front of him, and Bokuto ignores how much he likes the sight of Akaashi in his bed. 

They discuss the coming practice match the next day against Nekoma, planning strategies to use and attacks that would surprise Kuroo, Yaku, and even Kenma. They ended up coming up with a lot of good ideas together, and they drew out the plays to show to the rest of the team the next day. 

There’s only so much you can plan for a volleyball match, though, so they finish talking rather quickly. This just makes Bokuto’s heart race and palms sweaty, the itch in the back of his mind that tells him to confess causing his nerves to spike. 

Anxiety getting the best of him, Bokuto suggests they play one of his video games, and Akaashi agrees. They fight each other on Super Smash Bros for a while, and so far the score is _Bokuto- 2, Akaashi- 4._

“Kiss my ass,” Akaashi says, biting his lip as he struggles to beat Bokuto this round. Those three—actually, just the one—words make Bokuto’s neck heat in remembrance, and he doesn’t say anything when Akaashi beats him for the fifth time. 

Akaashi turns to Bokuto with a proud grin, and Bokuto puts a smile on his face before coming up with something smooth to say. 

“Take that!” Akaashi says, his smile so wide and proud that Bokuto is unsure he’s ever seen a look like that before. 

“I’d rather kiss somewhere else instead,” Bokuto says, and he abruptly realizes that he’s responding to the wrong thing that Akaashi said. His heart thumps in his ears as silence follows his words. 

Slowly, Akaashi turns to look at him, but Bokuto suddenly really likes the screen that reminds him of his most recent loss. “What do you mean by that, Bokuto-san?” he asks, clearing his throat. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone, ’Kaashi?” 

Bokuto figures since he already ruined _everything,_ he might as well barrel into the rest of it, too. 

Akaashi sits silently, scratching the back of his head as he breathes out heavy through his nose. Bokuto almost gets up to bang his head against a wall, but Akaashi’s quiet answer stops him. 

“No,” he murmurs, voice delicate and contemplative. “I haven’t.” 

Bokuto’s surprise is too fast for his brain, and he almost, _almost_ whips his head around to the boy next to him. He catches himself, though, and turns to face Akaashi normally.

Both their faces are flushed as they look at each other, the Super Smash Bros theme still playing from the tv. Bokuto notes the way he plays with his fingers in his lap and how he bites the inside of his cheek, his heart going into overdrive at the sight. 

“You….you wanna try it?” Bokuto asks, sure that if he says another word, he’ll collapse onto the floor. 

“Why?” is all Akaashi asks after a moment, his cheeks bright red. “Why would you want to kiss me?” 

Bokuto doesn’t have the mindspace to answer correctly, so instead he scoots a few inches closer to his junior. Akaashi’s blue eyes widen, and Bokuto takes that as a sign to advance. 

His hand shakes as he raises it to brush a stray black curl off of Akaashi’s temple, the skin of his face warm and pink. Bokuto doesn’t realize how close they are until he sees the swirls of jade green and teal mixed within the dark blue of his eyes, the mix of colors resembling the depths of the ocean where sunlight fades into blackness. 

He can’t pretend this is just a joke anymore, and with that thought, Bokuto drops his gaze to Akaashi’s lips and touches them with his own. 

Akaashi stiffens, his hands audibly halting their movements, and Bokuto’s heart stops. It’s a few seconds of blaring silence pounding his skull apart before Akaashi relaxes under his touch. 

A breath escapes from Bokuto’s mouth, and with that sigh, Akaashi’s confidence from earlier returns. He pushes his lips into Bokuto’s, and all of a sudden the only thought in Bokuto’s mind is _Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi._

Their lips begin to move in tandem, and Bokuto holds Akaashi’s cheek as if he was holding a flower petal or a piece of glass. He wants Akaashi to know more than anything else that he’ll always be here to care for his junior, no matter what happens after this moment.

Akaashi responds by tilting his head, his arms looping around Bokuto’s neck and pulling them even closer from their positions on the bed. 

The feeling is euphoric; Bokuto’s skin feels like it’s on fire and his head feels foggy, his feelings pouring out onto his setter’s lips. Akaashi kisses him back, rather skillfully, and Bokuto slides his hand into his hair before pulling back slightly. 

There’s a whisper of space between them as their eyes flutter open, gold clashing against cerulean. Bokuto’s lips tingle, wanting to touch Akaashi’s that sit an inch away again, but he has something to say first. 

“I like you, Keiji,” he says, his eyes flicking between the prettiest ones he’s ever seen. The younger boy doesn’t look surprised at all, or at least not by Bokuto’s words. 

“I like you too, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto shivers at the sound of his name on Akaashi’s tongue, and, unable to handle it, Bokuto covers those soft lips once again with his own. He tells Akaashi just _how_ much he likes him with this kiss, and Akaashi receives the message by the fervor in his response. 

They pull apart, eyes meeting once again, and Bokuto feels entranced by Akaashi, who he holds between his hands. At first, Bokuto had been afraid; but now, staring into the eyes of his whole world, he wonders why he ever doubted that Akaashi felt the same way.


End file.
